


I Touch Myself

by ninaloveshiddles



Series: Phone Sex Chronicles of Beloved Characters We All Fangirl Over [4]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Cell Phones, Dirty Talk, F/M, I Love You, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Pictures, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, ball play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader convinces Castiel to have phone sex, but she has to talk him through masturbation. He had no idea cell phones could be used for this kind of fun,</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Touch Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ukebunbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukebunbun/gifts).



> Sorry this took so long to write, I hope you still want it? I haven't written for about three months, so I'm a bit out of practice.

“Hey baby” you greet as you answer the phone. You are sprawled out on the motel’s couch, Sam and Dean gone at the bar.

“Good evening, (y/n)” a husky voice answers. You smile. It had been a long time since you had talked to your boyfriend Castiel. Being an angel, he always seemed to be busy, and you only really got to see him when he worked with the Winchesters.

“How have you been?” you ask, content in hearing his voice.

“Extremely busy, but I have longed for your company every night” he admits, and you detect a hint of embarrassment.

“Cas, did you-?” you giggle slightly, “Is that your way of saying you’ve been horny for me?”

“I’ll admit that I often find myself aroused when I think of you.” You feel your lower half start to get hot, the idea of Castiel’s erection making you needy.

“Yeah? And what do you do about it?” you ask in your best sexy voice, your hand finding its way to your jeans zipper.

“I- what do you mean? I wait for it to go away” he answers, and you can just imagine him giving you that cute confused look as he turns his head to the side.

“You know you can touch yourself” you prompt, trying not to giggle.

“Is that…normal?” he questions.

“I do it, and I always think of you” you admit. “It’s super healthy.”

“(Y/N)?”

“Yeah babe?”

“I’m uh, very hard right now…can I pop over?”

“Nope” you say playfully.

“Wait, I don’t understand” he demands, sounding slightly irritated; it’s cute.

“Baby, you’re always busy, or I need to be in hiding. Each week it changes whether you are physically able to appear or not. We need to learn how to keep our relationship alive over the phone.”

“Ok, I understand.” You smile to yourself, and then an idea pops into your head. You lift up your shirt quickly, and take a picture of your breasts, making sure to get the angle right.

“Here babe, I’m sending you something to get you going. Now, put your hand on that thick cock I love so much” you command.

“I feel weird about this, but ok…I trust you.” You hear his phone beep. “Ok I’m grabbing it and…wait I got a picture from you…oh fuck” he gasps, and you can hear the desire in his voice. “Oh fuck, I’m quite aroused now.” You bite your lip, and slide your jeans and panties down around your ankles.

“So grab that dick babe, think of me.” You hear him moan on the other end, and his breathing becomes more labored.

“I think I’m uh- understanding the appeal of this” he murmurs.

“That’s right baby, thing of my hands on you. Touching your soft skin, gripping your cock as I pump you.” He emits a high moan, and it’s so sexy that you can’t help but whine. “Play with your balls, softly touch them the way I do.”

“Oh my” he whispers, and you envision those bright blue eyes blown with lust and desire.

“Imagine me sucking them, my mouth warm. Gently massaging with my tongue?”

“This is so hot (y/n)”

“Oh I know Castiel” you reply, massaging your breasts. “What would you do to me?”

“Fuck the shit out of you” he growls, and you gasp, his voice making everything tingle. “But first I’d put my mouth on your nipples, licking and sucking, making your back arch the way it does when you’re turned on.”

“Yeah baby?” You twirl your fingers around your nipples, making them hard and sensitive. You massage your breasts, thinking about Castiel’s strong hands cupping them, completely dominating you.

“And I’d lick your pussy” he continues.

“Mmm baby, pump that cock, and pretend you’re pushing into my tight wet hole.”

“Put your fingers in that pussy, describe to me what it feels like” he commands, and your lower half turns to fire. Every nerve and muscle hypersensitive and needy. You rub your thumb against your clit, and a sharp pleasure shoots through you and you let out a soft cry of ecstasy.

“Ooo baby, I can tell you touched your clitoris, I know that sound anywhere.”

“Imagine my walls tightening around you as you split me wide open, pounding me, hitting that sweet spot.”  You slip your fingers in your dripping wet hole, scissoring yourself. Your back arches, and your hands tremble. You almost can’t handle it, the pleasure too great.

“I want to see you ride me, your naked breasts bouncing up and down, that sweet voice screaming my name.”

“Castiel!” you call out, curling your fingers inside yourself as you thumb mercilessly at your clit, every strike shooting pure desire through your entire essence.

“Ahh (y/n), I’m getting that feeling. I think I’m close.”

“Mmm me too Cas” you whisper, your voice raspy. You feel yourself building, every muscle tightening. Your hips buck involuntarily, and you nearly roll off the couch.  “Just a little more baby, grip harder, faster. Cum for me babe!”

You hear his breathing turn to gasping, and you swear you can hear him jacking off. It’s so fucking sexy, and you need to cum now. You are sent over the edge, a deep fire from deep inside you exploding, leaving through every appendage. You fall into ecstasy, orgasming loudly as Castiel cums with you, calling out your name loudly.

“Oh my god” you mutter, “that was hot.”

“I agree, that was, incredibly fun...and educational.”

“Hehe, you’re welcome darling” you respond, grinning from your post orgasm haze.

“This is uh- a bit messier without you” he says uncomfortably. You can’t help but burst out in laughter. For such a bad ass warrior, sometimes he can be so adorable.

“Yeah. I guess I should have warned you to have a towel on hand. But now do you understand the power of masturbation?”

“I have a new enjoyment for this cell phone” he admits. “I’m keeping that picture” he says quietly.

“Whatever floats your turtle baby; I could always send you some steamier ones.”

“I’d like that, but not tonight, because I don’t know if I can handle another session of this.”

“Wimp” you tease, suddenly missing the angel.

“I’ll see you soon” he promises. You smile, relieved. Sure phone sex was fun, but there was nothing quite like having that angel in your arms.

“I love you Castiel” you whisper.

“I feel the same about you. Good night, and stay safe.” You hang up, and settle into the couch, closing your eyes. You gently fall asleep, dreaming of those black wings capturing you, keeping you safe from the world. Your angel; your love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
